


Retrouvaille

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: For me it's Peter, I was so young when I wrote this, Peter Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Peter retrouve son père et lui avoue tout.





	Retrouvaille

Retrouvaille

 

-Après X-men Apocalypse-

 

Grâce à l'aide du cerebro et de Charles Xavier, Peter a réussi à retrouver la position exacte de son père, Erik Lenhsherr.  
Le rapide a donc couru jusqu'au lieu indiqué, et a bien retrouvé son père, qui était en train de méditer sur sa présence sur le monde...

  
''Euh, Erik Lenhsherr ?'' demanda l'argenté

''Que veux-tu ?'' répondit l'intéressé

''J'ai... Quelque chose à vous dire... C'est important...'' souffla-t-il en triturant ses lunettes

''...'' ne répondit-il pas

''Je, enfin, toi, ma mère...'' tenta Peter en paniquant

''Je ne vais pas te tuer. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.'' relança Erik

''Tu es mon père, et je suis ton fils...'' délivra le Maximoff

''C'est une blague ?'' demanda Magneto

''Je suis sérieux ! Ma mère est Magda Maximoff !'' assura le plus jeune

''Magda ? Tu es vraiment son fils, mon fils...'' murmura-t-il

''Oui, j'ai plusieurs fois tenté de te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage...'' avoua Peter

  
Erik souffla et enserra son fils dans ses bras, avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur le cuir chevelu de Quick Silver, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

  
''Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais...'' Erik pleura

''Papa...'' renifla Peter

''Plus jamais...'' murmura le nouveau père

 

  
Fin


End file.
